Roger Davies
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Roger Davies At: http://wao-davies.insanejournal.com Age: 27 Date of birth: December 20, 1977 Blood: Muggle-born Wand: Ash, 8 4/5", with a core of phoenix feather Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Healer-in-training at St Mungo's Home Life Parents: Granville Davies and Elizabeth Davies (born Barrett), are both Muggles, living a comfortable normal little Muggle life in Bath, Somerset. Granville Davies commutes to Bristol where he works as an accountant manager in a shipping company, Elizabeth owns and runs a small catering business that mostly specializes in weddings, birthday parties, and other events of medium proportions. Even after 34 years, the Davies' are quite happily married, perhaps because their occupations keep them both so busy that they doubly enjoy the little time they have for each other. Siblings: older sister Pamela, 31 Relationships with each: Roger has an easy relationship with his parents. They never put much pressure on him, and as a child he always behaved in a way that prompted nothing but gentle affection and a vague sense of pride. The whole family gets along quite well, and before that letter from Hogwarts arrived they would have considered themselves as the typical, run-of-the-mill, ordinary English household. The age gap between Roger and his sister is small enough for him to have had the typical sibling squabblings in their early youth, but once Roger left for Hogwarts, at a time when Pamela was quite busy with her own A-levels, their meeting time was reduced to the holidays and their relations became amiable. Home: The Davies' own a small house in the outer region of Bath, and are still paying the mortgage for it. Roger was quite keen to move into his own place after graduation from Hogwarts, but he returns home every once in awhile to raid his parents' fridge or run a load of washing. Finances: The Davies' would never be considered wealthy, but with the steady income of two working parents, the family has never wanted for anything and Roger has had no sense of being hard up on money until he started working and tried to provide entirely for himself (which he hasn't quite gotten the hang of yet). Personal Life Personality: Roger is a very outgoing, cheerful kind of person. He's incapable of keeping something inside - whether he's had an exceptionally pleasant weekend or his favourite Quidditch League team is having a bad run, everyone around him gets to hear and feel his mood immediately. He likes to interact with other people, and loves to be the centre of attention. He enjoys drawing other people out, to challenge them and to feel challenged himself. He likes a fair game. A true Ravenclaw, Roger is intelligent and quick-witted, but he has never been a very diligent student when it came to homework. He did enough for school to comfortably pass his classes, but seldom bothered to put in any extra studying, as the time could be used for so many other interesting things. He took his NEWTs in the classes he most enjoyed (DaDA, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures), not thinking to choose other courses which might still have broadened his range of choices in the job market. Roger loves to try out new things. His first ride on a broomstick was an epiphany for him; the rush of speed and the wind in his hair was the best feeling he'd ever had. Even until now, nothing has ever really compared to that, not even the first time he had sex (which was rather fumbling and awkward and the girl wouldn't speak to him again after it, but what can you do?). He will try anything once. When he was younger, Roger was the kind of kid who took up many a hobby and then got bored with it after a short while; he was an avid cricket fan, joined an amateur rocket constructing club, built a mini-submarine in his bathtub, read anything there was to know about dinosaurs, played in the county mini golf team, had two gold hamsters and one iguana as pets, took up and dropped karate, collected stamps and bottle openers and gas lighters. His most burning desire in his first year at Hogwarts was to get a magical tattoo when someone told him they moved. He's still pondering that one every once in awhile. Roger is quite generous, with affection as well as money. Money doesn't mean anything to him - the privilege of having been brought up in a well-to-do family - and in consequence Roger is almost continuously broke. He spends money as soon as he gets it, and when he's through his wages, he touches anyone who lets him for more cash. He's generally careless with other people's things; if you value your books, better not lend him any. He gives his love away very easily, as well. It's not that he's insincere, at heart, just that his mad, deep love usually doesn't last longer than a week, two at most. He tries to break up with people amiably, and if that isn't possible, he has made a point of brushing up on his deflection spells. Marital status: Single, and enjoying it. Sexual Orientation: Anything goes, as far as Roger is concerned; he'd consider it a crime to restrict his charms to just the one gender. Strengths: Optimistic, positive and energetic, Roger is one of those people whose hope dies last; when he sets himself a goal, he won't rest until it is accomplished. He's honest and sincere with other people, but he manages not to sound insulting or hurtful. He's good at organising things, interested and curious in learning new skills, and admits to his own mistakes as easily as he would point out others. Weaknesses: Roger is easy-going and gets along well with almost everybody, but he's also a tad superficial, and a bit selfish inside. He's your man if you're out to amuse yourself, but not the kind of person you'd like to ask for help with your own pressing problems. He's completely without malice or affectation, but he also just doesn't really care much about anything that doesn't concern himself first of all. His carelessness comes over as naiveté sometimes. Boggart: Roger's greatest fear is a plague leaving him the last person alive on earth. A boggart would show him a devastated world around him and heaps of corpses, but no other living person. Patronus: Roger hasn't studied the magic of corporeal Patroni, but if he had, his Patronus would be a horse. Mirror of Erised: At this point in time, Roger would see himself decked out in senior healer's robes, possibly with a couple of Quidditch prizes glittering in the background, as well. Amortentia Potion: Ham and cheese sandwich, the clean crisp air at the highest point on a Quidditch pitch, sun on pine trees, broom polish. Aesthetics Appearance: Roger is dark-haired, tall, toned but not muscle-laden. He has a quick smile and generally pleasant countenance, and moves with the grace of a big New-Foundland puppy. His hands are broad and strong, his fingers blunt. He usually walks with a little bounce in his step and looks people directly in the eyes when he talks to them. Height: 6'1" Weight: 12 and a half stones (about 80 kg) Hair: Brown, just a tad curlish. He never really gives much attention to his hair, lets it grow until the bangs annoy him and until washing it becomes a nuisance, then hexes it shorter (and when that produces a dismal result, he goes to the barber shop round the corner and hopes the hairdresser's pretty daughter will be there to make the trip worthwhile). Eyes: Roger has dark brown eyes, and they clearly show his every emotion, a reason he stays away from poker games and sometimes only dares to break up with people over the phone (or owl). Style of dress: Outside of work, Roger wears comfortable leisure wear, either muggle-ish shirts and trousers, jeans and sweaters, or wizard's robes. His clothes are of good quality, but he wears them until they start falling apart. Shopping for clothes is one of the most annoying pastimes he can think of. History Roger grew up as the second and last child in a normal muggle household in Bath, Somerset. He was a healthy and cheerful child, like his family completely oblivious of the wizarding world until the Hogwarts letter arrived on his 11th birthday. While Roger's parents were at first wary of sending their little son to an unknown school far away and had problems adjusting to the idea that Roger was, well, different, to say the least, Roger was quite excited by it all. For him discovering a whole new world he belonged to without having been aware of it, with witches and wizards and flying broomsticks and wands, was just one gigantic adventure. At Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and despite having grown up in a Muggle household devoid of magic he had no trouble fitting in and making new friends. Practical magic was hard for him at first; the first attempts at spells and charms never really worked as they did for the other kids in his class. All the more determined to get to the bottom of it all, Roger studied and practiced until he could hold his own. However, one magical talent that he took to like a duck to water was flying. During his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Roger realised for the first time how magic had really turned his life inside out. Flying was like nothing else, a rush to the head he had never experienced the likes of, and the moment his feet left the ground and he kicked off towards the endless sky, Roger had fallen in love. The ease of flying provided a welcome contrast to the hard, teeth-grinding work of his first year classes, so Roger stole time for it whenever he could manage. That Christmas, after receiving oodles of letters filled with Roger rambling about flying, his parents took him to Diagon Alley and purchased his first broom, a used Cleansweep 71. He loved that broom so much he had trouble sleeping unless it lay beside him on his pillow, and his roommates loved to tease him about it. Roger tried out for the Quidditch team his second year, and managed to work himself up from reserve chaser to team captain before his fifth year was finished. By that time another interest had entered Roger's life: sex. It started with girls, who seemed to naturally succumb to his charms when he put a little effort into it, and Roger loved the wooing, the snogging, even the taking out to Madam Puddifoot's tea parlour, holding hands and getting pelted with pink confetti. He loved being with girls, drawing them out, and most of all, he loved that there were tons of them at Hogwarts. He rarely kept a girlfriend for more than two weeks. Then at some point, Roger realised that, while not as easily charmed, and clearly more resilient to his powers of persuasion, there was a whole new range of enjoyable activities one could get up to with other boys. While there was usually not as much snogging involved, boys were at least not averse to getting off together, and Roger came to enjoy both sides of the coin: the sweet lovemaking and gentle wooing of his girlfriends and the matter-of-fact, mutually satisfactory sex with boys. To Roger it was the thrill of the chase that mattered, not exactly whom he was chasing. In sixth year, it was a great boost to his ego to consort with Fleur Delacour, Champion for Beauxbatons and easily the prettiest girl in school, but an even bigger blow when she dumped him only a couple of weeks after the Yule Ball. Still, it didn't take long for him to bounce back and look for distractions elsewhere. Roger graduated from Hogwarts with satisfactory grades, and decided to start training for being a healer at St Mungo's. At first life after Hogwarts seemed great: he had moved out of his parent's home into a tiny flat in London shared with some other med students, lectures and practical classes were interesting, and with some help from his parents and odd jobs after hours, he managed to get by. But the climate in the wizarding community grew less and less agreeable for wizards of Muggle origins. The rumours about the Dark Lord having returned wouldn't stop, and more and more magical folk left, or simply vanished. At first Roger didn't feel like any of that concerned him, really, but when the situation got more tense, and more of his friends and old classmates told him to look out for himself and consider leaving London, or even the country, Roger reluctantly started to listen. At first he merely returned to his parents' house, trying to reintegrate into the Muggle community, work by day and attempt to keep up with his studies at night. Then when the situation for Muggle-born wizards grew more dire, with the help of his father he managed to land an apprenticeship at a container company in Germany, where he laid low for the next few years. Roger tried to keep up with the ongoings of the wizarding community through the war years, and was always anxious to go back. He had managed to blend in almost seamlessly with the Muggles, but missed magic and his old friends and family (and flying!) something awful. As soon as the war was declared over in 2003, Roger returned to London, intent on taking up his studies once more and doing his bit to put the world to rights again. Current Activities Roger is currently busy with courses at St Mungo's and has a habit of not making rent. He's always game if someone wants to buy him a drink, warm meals are appreciated as well. Donations can be made to the "Save Roger" fund. Meta Player: Mei PB: Rupert Graves Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: St. Mungo's